Bad Habits Series
by BlueRose-Phantom
Summary: Four guys in one apartment and having to live with the daily dramas of life. L, Matt, Mello and Near face the dramas of life in order to live together as a "family". Matt tells of the story of his life with his roommates. One-shot series. No flames!


**Bad Habits Series- Death Note**

**MATT/MELLO/NEAR**

** A/N: I don't own Death Note or the things mentioned here just the plot. Sorry if there's mistakes, but I really don't feel like doing any changes. It's my first one-shot so don't kill me with your negativity ,and to flame my story is a complete waste of yours and my time. If you don't like the story just move on and read another story.**

Sharing an apartment is one thing, but living with someone is something different. For Mello and I, it's always an eventful day for the both of us. Every day of it's not me then is Mello complaining most of the time.

Like last night, Mello blew a fuse because his favorite chocolate bar, Hershey's went missing. Of course, guess who was blamed for... me. I swear that guy needs to lay off the chocolate. I mean if the guy doesn't have his damn chocolate he starts off the day by being bitchy. I really hate it whenever he's like that.

So anyways, about Mello's chocolate...I found out what happen to the sweet. Near, yes I mean Near took the bar from the fridge and gave it to L. I was so upset that sneaky bastard stole it ,and I had been blamed for it. Near had his reasons for giving it away. Near was no moron, he purposely took it. He really had revenge issues with Mello because Mello liked to mess with Near, just like he to Mello. There's just some issue with them competing with each other , and I just watch them for the sidelines. The reason for their competition is because they wanted to surpass L, our mentor, friend, and guardian. I mean who wouldn't want to surpass L, and everybody in Wammy's House wanted to be the next L if he were to die.

Back to the reason of Near's revenge... Mello had broken one of Near's action figures. Which I believe to be called Optimus Prime from Power Rangers at least I think. Any who, Near's payback to the people who mess with him knows no bounaries, and Mello learns the hard way. Basically,'if you do shit to me, I'll do shit back'.

I really didn't want to be in the middle of their fight, but somehow I always end up there anyways. Near knew how to push Mello's buttons. So well that it scares me that if I do something to Near, he would snap at any moment. Near knew that if he gave the chocolate to L, Mello wouldn't get mad at L for any reason.

L had a sweet tooth for sweets and we all knew that from experience with our first meeting with L. I admired L like a brother even back then when were at Wammy's House. We watched L through the T.V. with a mask always on and talked to him directly. All the kids would gather around as L began the conversation. I always enjoyed the stories that L had for us. It was like you were in the story, and were living it at that exact moment. So my respect for L grew bigger by the day until I finally got the chance to meet him in person.

I was excited to the max, but I had to contain myself. At first I thought, 'Wow, I'm going to meet the world's greatest detective.' I assumed I would be like some sort of chosen one or some shit like that. Sadly, I was mistaken... there was Near and Mello. I really didn't expect them to be there so much for my one to one chat with L. The reason behind this meeting was because L found us rather interesting, and the candidates to be the next L.

So yeah, I won't go into too much detail, but I'll skip to the part of L's sweet tooth. Watari aka the founder of Wammy's House was ther to bring L some of the most sweetest candy and treats you could possibly find. Mello got his chocolate addiction from that one meeting with L. L offered all of us some, but Near and I declined the offer minus Mello. He was so curious that he touched the first chocolate he laid eyes on. From there and now, Mello hasn't stopped eating chocolate.

Near's playfulness also came from that meeting when L went to the stores with us to hangout. L was a man that like to play around in his unique way, and Near caught that bug quickly. L took us all around town to the mostly visited places he can think of. Toys R US was the place that Near got his first toy, a robot. I had no idea why L wanted or rather took us there in the first place is beyond me. I didn't question his reason into taking us there. I wasn't really interested in the toys that Near was looking at, but there was a toy gun that I stared at. I grabbed it , and shot Mello in the ass while I turned away pretending that I didn't do it. Of course, Mello got angry, and shouts cuss words from left to right with the random group of kids who were there by coincidence repeating the words Mello so colorfully expressed. The mothers covered the children's ears ,and then beat up Mello with their purses like some old pinata at some kid's party. I laughed as the ladies passed by, but man that was a fun day.

The next store was called Game Stop, now this is where I got my gaming from. Mello claims that I'm addicted to games, but he's wrong I just like playing games. L got me a 3DS and I also got a Mario Kart game too. I find it rather entertaining because I played against a lot of people on the net. I upgraded from a 3DS to PSP to PS3, but I still play with my other gaming systems.

So that's just a piece of information about the three of us with the encounter with L. Oh yeah, as I was going to say... Near, Mello and I all live under L's roof for the meanwhile until we are the age of adulthood. Anyways, back to the main event of the day. Mello yelled at me for taking the candy from his stock, and I mean the dude counts his candy just to see how anal he can be with chocolate. I told him a million times that it wasn't me, but the jerk face doesn't realize that. He keeps on insisting that I took it, and ate it just because I ate some chocolate cake at the maid's cafe earlier around the day. Coincidence... I said to him, but the stain on my shirt gave him the motive to say that I was guilty. It was my word against his, and that damn Near had to piss him off by getting what he loves the most. I really hate Near now for setting me up whether he did it intentionally or not.

As I was saying Near was being very straight forward when he told me what he did. L just happen to stroll in the living room eating the very chocolate I was accused for. Not only that, Mello also came into the exact moment that L did. "Hey! That's my bar, L. What the hell man! How did you get that?"Mello pointed out. L nibbled the candy for a bit before answering.

"Oh, you mean this?" L calmly told,"Near gave it because I couldn't find anything sweet in my stock, and Watari said that he was going buy some more later this afternoon." Mello was shocked, and wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"So you gave L my chocolate, Near? What the hell gives you the right to hand people my stuff?" Mello retorted at Near.

"The only reason why I gave it to L was because he asked me if I had candy on me."Near clearly stated.

"That's damn right bullshit, Near! I know why you did it too!" Mello got up to Near's face and practically spitting in his face.

"I told you it wasn't me, Mello. You kept on insisting that it was me, but I kept on telling you it was Near,"I said getting into the conversation.

"Whatever dude, I'm talking to Near right now!" Mello turned to Near and said,"Near, you did it because of that fucking toy! Here, I told Watari to go buy another one,"Mello said as he handed Near the new toy.

Near took the toy from Mello then asked why, but Mello blushed while he looked in another direction. Deep down Mello was a nice guy, but he will never admit it to anyone. Near accepted the apology, and looked down shyly at his new toy. While all this drama was going on, L was seeing from the couch intensely staring. The guy stared with his chocolate gone from sight like he was watching a movie. That didn't really surprised me at all, and with that the drama moment was gone. It turned out to be another eventful day.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I know it's been a while since I wrote , but hopefully with this story it satisfies your reading mode. I really hope I didn't make the characters too OOC. The will be another BHS one-shot again so bare with me ok. :D**


End file.
